Maya Schroedinger
Maya Schroedinger is a fictional character in the Playstation 2 role playing game Wild Arms 3, Maya is the sharp-tongue rival of Virginia Maxwell and the leader of the world renowned Schroedinger Family, as well as the big sister of Alfred. Maya first appeared in Serpent Coil searching for the second shield and hoping to get a large sum of money along the side. Like Virginia, Maya is a brave strong-willed woman who isn't afraid to get what she wants. Despite her views on justice, Maya has a strong belief in the codes of the wasteland and because of this, Maya can come across as being harsh and cold-blooded to some people, none-the-less a loving heart beats within her. Maya is based off of Calamity Jane whom appeared in the original Wild Arms, and bears a strong physical resemblance to that character. She is the only person to use ARMS in the group, namely the Vantage Rage MM pistol, the AW-RSTN87 minigun, and a few other ARMs were aren't named. Of course, there is an option question on if any of these ARMs are actually real (see below). The Human Template Maya's overall resemblence to Jane Maxwell isn't an accident. She is actually a "Template" that can assume the characteristics of any particular chracter she reads about (within reason). Since her favorite book is apparently "Wild Girl of the Wasteland", she literally adopts the Jane Maxwell persona most of the time. She also, however, appears as a Magical Girl, Martial Artist Master, and "Egg-Head". The last persona seems to be closest as to what Maya is really like. This "Template" ability may also explain just how Maya can summon weapons from apparently nothing, or how she can ruffle her skirt a little bit and spontaneously generate a minigun! These may not actually be real weapons at all, just simply manifestations of her ability. Wonder Witch Abilities Maya assumes this form in Gemstone Cave deciding that magic is a better way to confront Virginia than just shooting at one another. She gains attacks based on the common elemental attacks within the game. She throws the book "Wonder Witch" at Virginia's feet as she announces the true nature of her powers. :Pressure - Water magic attack against entire group :Suppressed Curse? - Dark magic attack against single character :Vortex - Wind magic attack against entire group :Cremate - Fire magic attack against entire group Fighting Artist Abilities Maya assumes this form in Survey Point #17 by reading the famous martial-arts novel "The Plot to Kill". She assumes a strong martial-artist role in order to confront Virginia one more time. While her moves are supposedly based on martial arts, they're named after the moves that Kanon uses in Wild Arms 2. :Pike Thruster - Physical damage attack against one character :Phalanx - Physical damage attack against one character Gunslinger Girl Abilities This is Maya's most common form (though not her normal one). As Gunslinger Girl, she possesses a number of ARM-based attacks and can seemingly pull these weapons out of nowhere. This power comes from the novel "Wild Girl of the Wasteland" which seems to be a story detailing the adventures of Jane Maxwell from the original Wild Arms. :Vantage Rage MM - ARM attack against one character :AW-RSTN87 - Heavy ARM attack against one character :Calamity Jane - Extremely heavy multiple-ARM attack against one character. Bookworm Girl In reality, Maya is actually a very 'nerdish' type of girl who has a massive library and extremely high intelligence. (She is also decidedly near-sighted, complete with thick marked glasses.) In this form, the Prophets use her power against her by making her study the details of the Yggdrasil system. She does not engage in combat with anyone in this form, and it seems she can't muster any confidence in herself when she's simply 'Normal'. Category:Drifters Category:Wild Arms 3 characters Category:Bosses